1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and an apparatus for restraining a wheel of a wheel chair. More particularly, the invention provides a wheel chair restraint apparatus that is connectable to the bottom of a foldable seat so that the apparatus is positioned for use when the bottom of the seat is folded-up. The wheel chair restraint is also mountable directly on other suitable structure inside a mass transit vehicle, such as a railroad car or bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of wheel chair restraint systems presently available that are designed for use in mass transit vehicles. Two of the known types of designs are bulky and cumbersome and are of the closing jaws type.
Several problems have been encountered with the previously known systems in that the systems use the "closing jaws" principal that often results in damage to the spokes of the wheel of the wheel chair. In one of the previously known designs, a release handle must be lifted in order to release the jaws and unlock the wheel. Such lifting action involves extra effort, first for reaching the handle and then for its subsequent operation.